Trust Me
by A Little Here and There
Summary: This is purely smut ; , between Rogur and Remmy. There is no plot and doesn't happen bewteen any specific time. If you do not like please don't read it. PLease review!


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own these two.

This is only and purely smut, no plot or spoilers. If you don't like it, please don't read it, thank you and I hope you enjoy! =)

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm done with this Cherri. Done with it." Gambit said face ashen. He turns away from the stricken look on her face.

"Wait, Rem? Remy please…" Rogue hated the words on her lips and how they sounded as if she was begging.

"No Rogue. It's too hard for me and I know you hate it, the ache that's there." He begins to walk away, leaving the air heavy with unsettled emotions.

"It's always there. It never leaves Gambit. It never does, not even when I'm escaping the realities of the world. But Remy, when I'm with you…I can forget." She says this quietly and under her breath as though trying to keep Gambit from hearing her.

He slows but does not turn completely around. He waits. But Rogues has nothing more to say.

What is there to say? Rogue knows better than anyone how it feels to have that desire build up in your stomach and then not be able to release it. To want to be touched so badly that it burns and tears holes in you.

That's all Rogue wants. To be touched and not have _fear. _She wants to be held and to be taken care of and not have a care in the world. But that's not the hand she'd been dealt.

She watches as the love of her life, the only other person strong enough to stay with her, turn his back and walk away.

-----

Rogue starts awake, her entire body quaking.

"Cherrie?" A muffled but affectionate voice asks.

Rogue looks wildly around herself as if she's become blind. He's here right? He wouldn't go, would he?

"Rogue? What's the matta' hon?" He sits up in bed to reach out towards Rogue's form.

He's wearing a plain white tee and doesn't fear bringing her close to his chest. Not that he would have, it seemed to only bother Rogue.

She's shaking violently against Gambits body and his fear deepens, Rogue isn't the type to fall apart because of a nightmare. Even the ones she seemed to be having lately.

"Gambit. Rem. Remy. It is you right?" She asks frantically looking up into his eyes, liquid green and beautiful brown locks falling down her shoulders.

"Yeah, all me." And with the words, the shakes end.

"Prove it." She says cautiously, as though she doesn't really want to find out.

With a gloved hand, Gambit lightly grabs hold of her chin and lifts up her chin to plant a very swift but deep passionate kiss on her lips.

Rogue quickly draws back in shock her questions wiped away but her fears hightened.

Gambit sees it and growls slightly pushing her away and leaving the bed to walk casually back and forth in front of the king size, four poster, bed.

"Gambit?"

"How can I make you see that there's nothing to be afraid of?" He continues to pace and make small talk to himself, boxer briefs tight.

Rogue looks at Gambit appreciating his very well built body. Her heart pounds from the dream but also from the look in Gambit's eyes as he walks back and forth, never stopping.

Then he stops and turns on his heels and walks swiftly towards her. Rogue squeaks slightly as he barrels her over and lays her on her back. Hair splayed out around her. The room is completely dark a part from the sliver of moonlight that shines through the crack in a billowing curtain.

"No." Rogue says to the look in his face and in his features. Rogue can feel his very large and hard length pressed up against her clothed belly. Gambit ignores her and slowly peels away her night gown, exposing her pearly white and naked body. His eyes never leave Rogue's as though daring her to say it again.

"Trust me Rogue."

With Gambit clothed and Rogue very naked Gambit lightly trails kisses down her neck to her belly button. Each kiss leaving a hot and explosive impact on the both of them.

Rogue moans, and Gambit flicks his tongue around her navel, another gasp escapes from Rogue and Gambit chuckles.

Gambit reaches over to his night stand where a glass of water and ice cubes are waiting. He takes on and gently places it on her cheek. He drags it across her brow and her face relaxes and her eyes close.

He drags the ice cube to her neck and watches as a trail of liquid rushes down between her breasts. He notices her quickened breath as he places an ice cube on her left nipple and fondles the right with a gloved hand. He flicks his tongue out again around her breast and Rogue pants.

Rogue's body feels as though she's coming undone, her nipples tight and her body shaking. She feels Gambit on her thigh and blushes slightly. She runs a hand over him and he gasps at her delicate touch.

He presses up against the inside of her hard and ready. Gambit steals another kiss from rogue, leaving him weak and shaking.

"Gambit?" Rogue looks up at him worried, she pulls at the sheets in an attempt to cover up her skin.

"No Rogue, I'm okay." He looks down at her beautiful moon glistening body and feels himself grow even harder. Her look betrays her true thoughts and he sighs.

"Rogue," He lightly grasps her small gloved hand and leads her to his rigid length. She lets out a small exulted breath. "Really I'm okay Cherrie, you look so gorgeous right now."

She spreads her legs apart so that Gambit can rest in between her. Rogue can feel herself become wet with desire as she feels his length press up against her.

"Remy." She moans as he presses a finger to her core, all her worries forgotten.

Gambit slowly thrusts a finger inside an she clenches at the bed sheets. Gambit moans as he moves his finger, in and out, watching as she writhes in shear pleasure.

He presses another finger in and with his thumb rubs against her. She's panting, and as he places another finger, she arches off the bed her moans no longer quiet.

"Gambit, I'm coming, I-I, Ah." Rogue's entire body shakes as she climaxes, the pit of her stomach exploding in pleasure. Gambit works her for all she's worth until she's exhausted and sweating.

Watching her on the bed Gambit feels his own uncomfortable pleasure increase. He steals another kiss, and another. He wraps her in a white sheet, but she shakes her head.

"Your turn." She says wickedly, placing a hand on his tented boxer briefs. She squeezes his length slightly. A small smile plays on her lips and Gambit moans.

- Me


End file.
